Detection of magnetic fields is used in various industries. For example, magnetic field detection is used in robotics and other electromechanical disciplines to determine the speed or position of a motor, the location of an actuator, the proximity of a magnet, etc.
Various types of sensors can be used to detect the strength of a magnetic field. These include Hall effect sensors, magnetoresistance sensors, giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensors, and the like. Many magnetic detection sensors consume power as long as power is applied to the sensor. This is true even when the magnetic field they are detecting is unchanging. This constant power consumption can cause problems in applications that require low power consumption, such as battery- or solar-powered applications. If a particular application requires low power consumption, it may be desirable to reduce the amount of power consumed by circuits or sensors that detect a magnetic field.